


First

by mingitiddies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Top Choi San, Woosan, also san cried in the end, he was just overwhelmed poor babie, it got progressively softer, san's gay awakening, this is simply poorly written smut, virgin san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingitiddies/pseuds/mingitiddies
Summary: San is just so lucky Wooyoung is going to be his first.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This took me such a long time to write cause I totally forgot about it. And it wasn't beta read. Also, I can't tag properly in my phone so I'll edit that later. ANYWAYS!! Have fun babes!

It's fucked up, San knows.

But, in his defense, he couldn't stand a chance of regaining his strength and rationality at this exact moment.

Not when Wooyoung's ass was up, right there, his hole twitching and his sweet, lazy voice asking – no, begging – San to destroy him with his cock. 

The sight alone could make San cum in his pants. Being a nineteen-year-old virgin was weird. Once his other head started working, there was no room for other thoughts rather than "need to get off", and this was exactly how he was feeling this exact second. 

And oh, if Wooyoung didn't look like a fucking god like this, all spread wide open and panting for San. He was the one causing that to Wooyoung.

Just thinking about that made his dick twitch in excitement. For fuck's sake, Wooyoung was willing to fuck him!

San just couldn't get enough of looking at him. He was so hot.

To be fair, Wooyoung had always been hot. Facts are facts. He had that gorgeous long, dark hair he'd always part in the middle, those beautiful eyes, those ridiculously big, plump lips of his. And he was always so stylish with his all-black policy and his tank tops and chains, and not to mention – San swore to God, Wooyoung was the only person in the entire world that could pull out those punk gloves that well.

But it had only been a few weeks since San started to really notice how attractive his friend was. The boy was struggling to figure out if he was into boys as he was into girls for quite some time now, and his mind had been a mess since he had discovered the wonders of gay porn. It sure as hell was confusing and even somehow draining, given how confused it left him. 

It’s one of those things that get you seeing your whole life differently, all of a sudden.

Along with that, even if San knew he could be into boys too, he would never think of any of his friends differently, because, damn, they were his friends. San had known them for God knows how long, and it was almost impossible for him to think of his friends (people he'd held while they were throwing up and more gross stuff like that) as sexually appealing.

So, why Wooyoung?

San began to question himself the same once the younger started appearing as a recurring element in his dreams, more than ever. First, innocently, in just normal (and sometimes, quite absurd) situations like regular school days, hanging out in one’s house, or being kidnapped together. Nothing so different, and definitely not sexual. Nothing to be concerned about: it was normal for San to dream with his friends. After all, they spent a lot of time together.

But a from few days to now... It wasn't quite as innocent, as he kept seeing Wooyoung begging for his cock right as his eyes closed.

Definitely wasn't.

And now, when San faced his dream literally come true, it also wasn't. And it also wasn't a very straightforward thing to do, but at this point, San had already accepted that heterosexuality just wasn't for him if it meant that couldn't have Wooyoung like this. Basically, straight was off the charts right now. But was this even important at the moment? San’s self-control was already through the roofs, there was no need to occupy his mind with these types of thoughts right now.

He’d figure it out later.

San calmly palmed his already half-hard dick, feeling the cotton fabric rubbing against it and creating some friction. But it just wasn’t enough, and that calmness didn't last long before the took off his pants, and he nervously laughed a bit as he dragged his boxers down along with them.

His eyes followed Wooyoung’s, who stared hungrily and shamelessly at the other’s exposed dick. He stroked it slowly, also watching the other boy’s every movement. 

The younger's eyes were almost closing, a somber gaze lingering on San's beautiful face. His fingers went to San’s mouth, forcing it open as he told him to suck on them. Wooyoung's voice was low and assertive, and San had never heard something as hot.

Wooyoung commanded him, made him feel like he was his little bitch.

(And there he was, imagining Wooyoung would be his submissive little bitch that would just take whatever he was willing to give. Boy, was he wrong.)

San's right hand didn't leave his dick not even for one second. He stroked the full length, only to then lightly squeeze the red, leaking tip, spreading the precum that was already coming out. It was even funny how he was aroused at the slightest things, but San was a kinky bitch and loved being told what to do; and it was a new sensation, but he definitely loved having Wooyoung's fingers in his mouth. 

“Suck harder."

Abruptly, Wooyoung removed his fingers from the other's mouth. San felt empty for a second without having Wooyoung touching him, but that quickly went away as soon as he saw the boy's wet hand make its way to his tiny hole. As he teased the rim, San's eyes followed him, furiously increasing the speed of his own hand in his cock. Wooyoung's head cocked back as he inserted one finger, moving it around inside to see if he could find his spot. He barely gave himself enough time to adjust before putting in another finger, opening and stretching his entrance. 

Fuck, San could see Wooyoung's hole clenching hard around his own fingers, and if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen.

“Watch me,” Wooyoung asked.

Wooyoung's moans filled the room as he prepared himself. A third finger was added, and he kept ramming himself onto them, trying to continue stimulating his prostate. San, at this point, was almost desperate and all he could think about was how he was about to come just by watching Wooyoung, without even having touched him properly.

Pathetic.

The younger boy smirked, removing his fingers from his tight little hole, still rubbing it slowly with his index finger. San grew even harder at the sight. Wooyoung's rim was red, abused, and a bit more stretched than before, but still twitching as if it claimed for a cock to bust it open mercilessly.

But that would really have to wait. Right now Wooyoung was more interested in other things.

For Wooyoung, being the big hoe he was, just the sight of San’s dick completely hard in his hands, jerking off to him and already dripping precum was enough to make his mouth water. He could swear he never wanted to suck a dick so badly.

His tongue poked out of his beautiful plump lips, licking San's jaw and sucking on his neck. When Wooyoung's teeth clenched down on his skin, San had to stop his hand, because he would definitely come in less than half a minute if he kept going. He felt the bite burn, but it just turned him on even more. 

Wooyoung kept going down on his body, licking and sucking everywhere he could. His right hand grabbed San's cock, and the left one pinched his nipples gently, one at each time, only to have San arching his back in pleasure, desperately trying to get more contact.

San's tiny rosy buds grew harder by the second, especially now with the feeling of Wooyoung's tongue leaving wet trails and watching him smear his spit on San's nipples, blowing on them. The cold sensation made his nipples almost even hurt. It was too much. 

San had no idea he was even able to feel this way. Fuck. Wooyoung was making him feel so fucking good.

San could barely see straight. His mind was foggy from pleasure and all he could think about was the boy in front of him.

Wooyoung suddenly sucked on one of his hard nipples and pumped his right hand firmly at the same time, making the older let out a small whimper. The younger pressed his palm on the head of the other's cock, smearing the small bead of precum all over it, making it slick. But no matter what San did or how much he moved around, the younger just didn't touch him how he most needed.

This stupid bitch.

Or so he thought. 

Wooyoung, all of a sudden, stopped stimulating him there and went down to San’s pretty thighs, making his heart rate increase ridiculously fast. He was so damn close to his cock, San could literally feel his hot breath 

Wooyoung had a thing for thighs, and San's were just... Irresistible. So beautiful and pale... just perfect for being marked.

And so he did it. Sucked and bit onto San's pretty thighs as if his life depended on it. 

Wooyoung really wanted to stop for a moment and appreciate his work, but when he finally looked at the full picture of San's thighs once again and saw them completely red and full of marks of his teeth, he just couldn't take it anymore.

It was enough teasing.

But if only San could’ve said it before. He was pulsating. His cock had probably never been this hard, it was literally painful at this point.

So, when Wooyoung finally took it in his mouth, San almost cried. It felt so warm, so wet, so fucking good.

And Wooyoung was a fucking pro. He licked the tip, moving his tongue around the slit several times before sucking it hard, quickly circling the head. He then put the whole length inside his mouth, still sucking on it gently. His tongue never stopped working its way in the other’s member. Wooyoung moaned in a loud cry as San suddenly grabbed his hair tightly, which sent a jolt of vibrations through his whole body.

Fuck, that felt so good.

Wooyoung's eyes fell closed as he felt San's cock hit the back of his throat. It hurt a bit, but he kind of liked that pain. San now set his own pace, fucking the younger’s mouth.

It felt so fucking good. And it didn’t take a whole minute, San tensed up. He could feel his orgasm beginning to build up again and he was afraid he wouldn't last much longer.

Again, pathetic.

But he had nothing to worry about. After all, Wooyoung was a fucking tease.

Whenever he'd feel the older boy start to shake, indicating he was almost there, Wooyoung would deep-throat him, but stop swirling his tongue. It was still good, because hell if Wooyoung knew how to work that pretty mouth of his even when he wasn't moving, but it just wasn't enough to make San come.

A fucking nightmare. 

He edged him so many times. San had never felt like this. He was extremely sensitive and could feel literally every touch, every movement Wooyoung did in his body. The younger's hands kept wandering around as he sucked his cock, squeezing his thighs, playing with his nipples, scratching his stomach, and it just added to the sensations San was feeling.

The older boy had to search deep in his being in order to find his last drops of willpower to say, "I'm not gonna last, Wooyoung."

The boy then stopped and looked San dead in the eye. His voice sounded hoarse but soft when he spoke. "Sani, hear me out. I want you to eat me out then fuck me harder than you've ever fucked anyone in the world, ok? Think you can do that?"

That sent a fucking chill down San's spine.

(And well, he was a virgin, so basically, anything would work.)

San nodded furiously, watching every movement Wooyoung did as he got on all fours in front of him, exposing his tight, twitching hole once again. San gulped, nervous. He wasn't so sure of what to do but it couldn't be that hard, could it?

Wooyoung seemed to sense his nervousness because he turned his head around to face him. "You need guidance?" San nodded once, he couldn't bring himself to speak. "Ok. Don't worry about it, it's supposed to be fun. Um… If don't want to do it, we can–" 

San interrupted him by licking a stripe down his hole, making Wooyoung lose track of what he was about to say. "Fuck, San, just like that." 

The older kept kitten-licking it shyly, just teasing Wooyoung. San held onto the sides of the other's hip, pulling him even closer to his head, and his hot tongue started circling his rim, now more vigorously.

Wooyoung's muffled high pitched moans alongside the sinful, wet noises San's caused were the only sounds that filled the room. And when San pushed his tongue as hard as he could inside him, Wooyoung almost screamed. "Sani, fuck, you're doing so great…"

The praise, and knowing he had this kind of effect over Wooyoung made San's dick pulse. If he wasn't the hardest he'd ever been before the younger said that, now he would definitely be. It didn't take long before he stopped and asked, eager, "Please, Woo, I wanna be inside you so badly…"

Wooyoung could barely think of words. His response was just a mumbled nonsense. "Then fuck me. Like, hard. Fuck me, Sani."

San pouted a bit. How could he be so cute in a moment like this? Wooyoung had to hold a laugh. "How do I…?" 

"Just put it inside, San. It's not that hard." The older giggled a bit.

"Oh, trust me, it is that hard."

Wooyoung smiled brightly before continuing. He was so fucking beautiful. "There's lube somewhere in my wallet. Oh, and condoms–," he gasped. "FUCK, I forgot the condom before sucking you off. Please tell me you're clean."

San rolled his eyes, "Bitch, I'm a whole virgin." 

That made Wooyoung almost yell at him. "And you didn't tell me? San, I… I can't believe you! You're supposed to say those things!"

Now San was also almost yelling as well. "How was I ever gonna get to that subject?"

Wooyoung got up, grabbing his long-forgotten pants on the floor and searching for his wallet. "Ugh, if I weren't so fucking horny for you right now I'd scold the fuck out of you. And I was being so hard on you, sorry… Here," he said, throwing the two small packs in the bed. "Now fuck me."

San mumbled a tiny "okay" before rolling the condom on his cock, and ripping the lube pack open. Wooyoung was back on all fours. San prepared himself mentally, it couldn't be that difficult. He'd seen this a million times in porn. Except none of those actors looked remotely as perfect as Wooyoung, and also none of them were as nervous as San.

He smeared the cold, slick liquid in his hand, pushing one finger inside of Wooyoung again. "Use three, I'm prepared already," the younger managed to say.

He did as told, putting three of his fingers inside Wooyoung. And he was right, he was, indeed, prepared. San's fingers slid inside easily, opening him up. He took them out, put the rest of the liquid on his own cock, and asked if he could continue.

"Go on. Slowly, okay?"

He nodded at the younger's words. Positioning his cock against the other's rim, he held onto Wooyoung's hips once again, pushing him back and forcing himself on his entrance.

The first thought in his mind was that it was extremely tight. And hot. 

He tried to move a few times, feeling his cock being crushed by Wooyoung's walls. It was awesome, feeling the younger like that. He was suddenly struck by a feeling of luck. He was so lucky he had Wooyoung.

He thrust a few times, and it was becoming really enjoyable for him. But damn, it was still awkward.

He stopped when Wooyoung let out a small cry, "Sani, stop…"

"Did I do something wrong?

"It's not you, it's just that it ain't gonna work like this. Let me change my position."

Wooyoung turned in the bed, finally facing San once again. He held his legs up, putting them in San's shoulders. He showed him a tiny smile, "Hi. This is better, I think."

San couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Wooyoung quickly noticed the frown that formed in his face, saying "You're doing great, I just didn't like that position."

San cupped the younger's cheeks. "Please tell me if you don't like it."

"Will do." 

San nodded before putting his cock inside Wooyoung once again. And, fuck, he was right, it was better like that. He could go even deeper, even faster and he could see the other enjoyed it a lot more. Not to mention he could literally see it. 

Wooyoung knew what he was doing. That was good.

Wooyoung squirmed, ramming himself against San's member, feeling the older's balls hit his ass. He was so deep, and it felt so, so good. "You're amazing. You're amazing," he kept on repeating, and that just encouraged San to keep going.

Wooyoung's gorgeous face contorted in pleasure, tiny whimpers escaping his lips at every thrust San did. Fuck, this was so good.

The younger couldn't stop himself before saying "Kiss me."

San didn't miss one second before pressing his lips against Wooyoung's, his tongue already invading the other's mouth. He felt Wooyoung's walls relaxing a bit more with that.

"I've wanted this for so long, Sani…"

It was an ego booster to hear that from someone like Wooyoung. "Me too, fuck."

He couldn't even talk when he came. He came hard. San swore he could see stars.

And, if you stop to think he barely lasted five whole minutes, it was pathetic. But the only concern he had right now was to get Wooyoung off. To make him feel like he just felt. 

He couldn't keep fucking him like that, because one, he was extremely sensitive; and two, that stupid condom. So he took his dick out of him and did what Wooyoung did to him a few moments early, and drove him absolutely crazy: he started playing with his nipples and jerked him off.

It seemed to work for him as well because Wooyoung kept on babbling nonsense and fucking San's fist as fast and hard as he could.

Wooyoung came a few minutes later, holding him tight and moaning his name incessantly. 

San stayed still for a few seconds, still absorbing all of the things that had just happened. Their breaths were still fast-paced. His heartbeat was dysregulated and he couldn't believe he was no longer a virgin. Or a straight guy. Wow. So many things happened at once.

He threw himself in the bed, by Wooyoung's side. The younger took the condom off and tied a small knot in it. San was worn out. Overwhelmed. He couldn't even get up or think properly. Wooyoung came back, lied by his side once again. They were both facing the ceiling, by now.

San couldn't help it. Small tears formed in the corner of his eyes, and before he could even realize, they were going down his face. And the worst part was that he didn't even know why he was crying.

Wooyoung moved a bit, fixating his gaze in the other's face. "Are you crying, Sani?"

"No. Maybe."

"Um… did you not like it? Be honest."

"I… I liked it a lot. Don't worry."

Wooyoung smiled. "Okay. Me too." Then, he wrapped his arms around the other's body. No more questions to be asked. He knew San needed a bit of space.

The first time could be hard for some people.

San cried, even more, holding onto the other boy as tight as he could. He felt safe, there. He knew Wooyoung was there for him. And he felt really lucky to have such a good friend to share his first time with.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you put italics on AO3


End file.
